Nico Robin
Nico Robin is one of the few survivors of the once proud Gallifreyian race. At the moment she is being hunted by the seven samurai, for reasons that neither she nor them will disclose. She is the last bearer of the title "Miss All Sunday", this title originates from a former organisation known as "Baroque Company". Appearance: Nico Robin is a tall, slender, yet athletic woman with shoulder-length black hair.Her eyes are blue with dark, wide pupils, and she has a long, thin and defined nose. Robin's skin tone is slightly darker. Robin's limbs are very long, especially her legs, contributing greatly to both her fighting capabilities (given the nature of her powers) and overall height. Many people consider her to be very attractive or beautiful. She has no trademark looks like the other Gallifreyians, though her all-purple cowgirl look from when she was first seen is often associated as her trademark look. She seems to be fond of revealing outfits, as she is frequently wearing somewhat revealing clothing that are either dark in color (often black or purple) or consists of leather (sometimes both). She is also fond of high heels, and they do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed. Robin sometimes wears a gold arm band with white strings attached to it and the letter N on it, which stands for her family name, and also had a similar one with BC on it, which stood for Baroque Company, but she no longer wears it as she is no longer affiliated with the group; she has also worn a cowgirl hat on numerous occasions. During her first recorded visit, she wore a skimpy cowgirl outfit consisting of a purple cleavage-exposing corset and matching miniskirt, both with white ornaments hanging from them, and a white fur-lined coat paired with a white cowboy hat and white high-heeled boots. Later once Enel appeared, she still wore her trademark white cowboy hat, along with a yellow sleeveless shirt and purple pants reaching to her calves, with a simple belt around her waist, and purple high-heeled Mary Janes. After Enel had given up her pursuit and returned to the Upper Yard, she wore a short, cleavage-revealing leather dress with long sleeves over what looked like a lighter, white polka-dotted under dress. She also wore black thigh high-heeled boots. She later on changed her style again once Mihawk appeared, all though it was not his goal to hunt her. Robin changed to a tight-fitting, red t-shirt and a pair of black trousers. She also wore a pair of white high-heeled shoes. Later, she replaced the T-shirt with a tight, pinstriped purple buttoned sweater and dark high-heeled shoes. Following Kizaru's appearance, she wore a short purple dress with lace embroidered edges, stockings reaching up to her thighs held up by suspenders, and black high-heeled boots with two lines of buttons on the front. Personality: Through her heritage on the island of scholars, Robin is an archaeologist and historian, who seeks the comfort and freedom to study the mysteries of the plains of Existance. She is the quiet, reserved crew member, rarely showing emotions or having outburst of emotions (occasional exceptions being sweat drops, and when she cried out to Luffy and the Straw Hats from the Tower of Justice during the Enies Lobby Arc), and as such, is the only crew member to have no face faults. She even appears calm at times towards her crew mates, often speaking ominously around them. She has an "adult charm" about her, as stated by Sanji. Robin also has a somewhat macabre side to her, and often points gross or morbid facts, usually to the disgust of Nami or Usopp. Robin will usually be the first to speculate that a crewmate has met or will meet with a horrible fate, often going into grisly detail. In other instances she will express enthusiasm for anything with a horror theme. Examples for enthusiam : *When Robin first is met by Scott, he asks her what her specialty is, to which she replies, "Killing." *When they are attacked by the Cerberus in the Upper Yard, Robin says that she finds it "cute". *On Thriller Bark, she voluntarily investigates Thriller Bark with Anthony. She told Nymeria that she "likes thrills". She speaks only when spoken to or if something noteworthy happens. When she does, she has been shown to possess an outstanding knowledge, especially in history. Her calmness is likely a result of the childhood that led to her life of hardship. The calamity that befell Gallifrey had a profound and traumatizing effect on Robin as a child, that she has only just begun to recover from. In spite of her mature appearance and calm demeanor, she seems to have a child-like imagination. Although she is often shown imagining bizarre, silly or cute images, she will rarely give voice to these thoughts, maintaining the straightest of "poker faces". When Kizaru mentioned that he was the user of the calmest of natural powers, which made Robin imagine three cute cats showing their paws and meowing, while still having a serious expression on her face. Another example of this is when she, Anthony, Scott, and Serra were going to cross a river to get to the Ice Region of Punk Hazard, Scott gave the idea of swimming across since being on the Fire Region of said island got them sweaty. Anthony agreed to the idea, thinking that Scott and Serra would carry him and Robin across since they cannot swim. This made Robin imagine Scott and Serra swimming happily while carrying Anthony and her, while also being happy and smiling, and still showing her normal smiling face on the outside, even though Serra said that there was no way they would swim across while carrying them. Her silence seems to stem from her sense of decorum and personal pride; on many occasions, she flatly refuses to engage in any behavior that would be considered embarassing. She refused to participate in Anthony's "Tactic No. 15" docking procedure during the battle against Enel. The reason was that she found it "embarrassing as a Gallifreyian being". She then rather flatly added that they should never try it again. One of Robin's defining traits is her utter lack of fear regarding the situation as she, similar to Anthony or Mihawk, rarely shows any fear regarding the situation and maintains a positive and even cheerful demeanor. Also, unlike many of the Samurai, Robin rarely gets angry with any of Anthony's antics or when he does something that puts them in danger and rather giggles at his antics. She will not understand why people regard history as meaningless. To her, there is nothing worse than destroying objects of historical significance. She approaches life and the world at large in a calm manner. She studies the world for its history. She shows little interest in the Ancient Weapons that others, such as Rob Lucci and Enel, seek. However, she might be the only one who is able to awaken them. During battle, Robin tends to maintain a relaxed demeanor that only seems to change whenever the circumstances proved to be beyond her capacity to cope (i.e. a hopeless situation); more often than not, she would exhibit unshakable calmness and reserved behavior against an inferior adversary, to the point where she typically displays by using her powers to satisfy minor necessities (i.e. using a pair of arms sprouting from the ground to form a make-shift seat). And perhaps as a result of her violent past, she is very merciless during combat and like Anthony, she does not shy away from using deadly force. She will break the necks or spines of her enemies without hesitation, even when they cry for forgiveness, as demonstrated when she fought a servant of Enel near the ruins of the Golden City. Despite her tendency to remain calm and collected, she can be quite intimidating and forceful when she wishes. This is exhibited when she essentially forces Anthony to stop fooling around and continue his explanation. Abilities: Robin's life on the run since the tender age of 8 has taught her the ways of survival and self-preservation, and has earned herself notoriety for being able to evade inescapable situations. Even Kuzan commented that she could have escaped from a special unit that had arrested her, had she felt like it. Robin is also a skilled archaeologist with a vast knowledge of history and cultures. She is also one of the few people alive (if not the only one) who can read the language written on poneglyph tablets, which contain the records of the ancient Gallifreyian history. And this was the actual reason why she is being hunted by the Seven Samurai, despite being so young. It is revealed that she also taught most of these skills to herself through research in the libraries of Gallifrey during her childhood, which she had done without the aid of her senior colleagues, implying aptitude in academics and research. But even outside of historic knowledge, Robin also possesses a considerable knowledge of most of the major shakers in the Plains of Existance, and has at least heard of figures such as Anthony, Konstantin, and Sennes. Furthermore she has no superhuman abilities beyond her naturally occuring powers and is an above average athlete. While the frequent use of her powers in battle leave much of her physical attributes in question, it is hinted from time to time that Robin's physical prowess is actually much stronger than her frail build would otherwise suggest. She was seen being able to take on direct hits from both Enel's drop kicks and punches (with the latter sending her flying through a wall, obliberating it) and was still able to effectively (albeit with some difficulty) retaliate after maneuvering the latter away from the ruins of Skypiea. She is agile enough to maneuver (while maintaining her arms' "X" formation, which she uses to utilise her powers) her way from a group of high level Samurai Servants before using her powers in retaliation.While her powers make her particularly well suited to taking on large numbers of foes, and in fact the Samurai grouped her in with the "Monster Trio" in terms of strength due to how dangerous her abilities are. It seems that she is also agile, recovers quickly, and knows combat. One example of her recovery ability is when she,Anthony, Sennes, and Scott were all knocked out by Enel's fearsome ability, Robin was the first person to wake up. Even with a severe injury, she still had enough strength to use her ability to carry them to safety and had fully recovered without the aid. Another thing about Robin is that she is not afraid to use violence as a solution to a problem or for defense and often incapacitates her enemies by breaking their necks or backs (even when they cry out for mercy). She also has the habit of spying on others (i.e. listening in on conversations, reading body language and facial expressions). She has also claimed that she was an assassin when Scott interviewed her upon finding her, but her targets and reasons have yet to be revealed. Robin displayed her powers at a very young age as she has been reported using powers at the age of eight. Even at this age, she was proficient enough to be able to spy on the research that Professor Clover and the rest of her former colleagues from Gallifrey were conducting. She can spread her body parts on any surface including her own body, other bodies, and other objects, allowing her to create copies of them. However, if her replicated parts are hurt, she feels the pain on her actual body. Usually, when she uses her powers she crosses her arms and makes an "X" shape across her chest. Robin is intelligent enough to know how to use her powers in the most effective and efficient way, and her attacks hinder the enemy, stopping all movement with the ever multiplying hands. Although she is very powerful, her sprouted body parts can be hit and stretched, causing damage to her real body, which is her weak point. Her powers are also very useful in dangerous situations. She can carry her friends by using feet and hands, but also tends to use her ability to place her foes in painful submission holds. She also can use her ability for a number of support functions such as forming a net to catch falling comrades or form a large number of arms and shape wings, giving her the ability to stay aloft for a few seconds. She can also transport objects either by having grow feet to the object or a row of arms with each arm or pair of arms passing the object to the next. She also uses eyes and ears for knowledge acquisition, e.g. spying. Robin is also able to temporarily defy the power draining effects of Rob Lucci, for a short period of time. However, she of course needs to be aware of the position of another object or person to attack it. After she fled from the Samurai and hid for two years on Mandalore, she is also able to take her powers to a totally different level by making clones of herself, instead of just producing many arms. In addition to that, she is now capable of producing giant limbs in a new style of using her powers. Gallery: Robin.05.jpg|Rubin an one of her typical revealing attires Robin.04.jpg|Robin's definition of classy dressing Robin.03.jpg|Robin in her usual battle attire Category:Gallifreyians